Sailor Moon Z: Zodiac Senshi
by Sora-DigiLove
Summary: ***Ch 8 UP! REDONE!*** It's Season 6 of Sailor Moon! A new Senshi mysteriously appears, and it's up to the Sailor Senshi to help her, before it's too late for the Zodiac Senshi. Chapter 8-Will Michiru's strange dreams prevent her and Haruka from fighting?
1. A New Senshi! Sailor Capricorn Appears!

Sailor Moon Z: Zodiac Senshi  
  
Chapter 1: A New Senshi! Sailor Capricorn Appears  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but the storyline and new Senshi are mine.  
  
This fic was based on Sailor Cancer, created by Digimon Emporer.  
  
This fic is set right after Sailor Stars, and Sailor Moon is in her Eternal form, and the other Senshi in their Super forms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury attacked a demon. "Submarine Reflection!" Sailor Neptune joined in. "Silver Moon Crys...." "Capricorn Ice Frost!" Sailor Moon's attack was stopped. "Who's there!" Sailor Uranus yelled. "Sailor Senshi of the Earth, you do not know what you are doing!" a voice replied. The Senshi looked up to see a girl with long black hair with two purple hair clips in a dark purple and navy blue Sailor Senshi uniform. "Who are you?" Sailor Venus asked. "I am Sailor Capricorn, and you are interfering with my mission!' Sailor Capricorn said.  
  
Sailor Capricorn vaulted off the light post she was standing on. "That demon is not what you think it is." she said, and the jewel on her tiara shot a beam out onto the demon's forehead. The symbol of Virgo appeared. "What does that mean?" Sailor Mars asked. "It is not your concern. Do not fight this demon, just let me ward it off." she said. "Capricorn Ice Frost!" the demon was surrounded by frost and so angry it teleported away. "Leave the demons alone!" Sailor Capricorn said, as she too teleported away.  
  
The Sailor Senshi detransformed. "She must be one of the 12 Zodiac Senshi." Luna said. "The Zodiac Senshi?" Hotaru asked. "Yes, they protect the 12 constellations of the Zodiac." Artemis explained. "Why is she here now?" Rei asked. "Well, I suspect her mission takes her here. You know not to interfere, it's Sailor Senshi's honor." Luna said. "Oh gosh, we better get to school!" Ami shouted. "She spoils all the fun." Usagi grumbled.  
  
Usagi slid into her seat next to the girl that transferred to her high school a couple of months ago. The girl, Kiana, turned to Usagi and smiled. That's strange, she's never done that before. Usagi thought. "Alright class, let's begin." Usagi's teacher announced, and Usagi decided to forget about it.  
  
At lunch, Kiana came up to Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako. "Um...hi Kiana."Usagi greeted her. "Gomen nasai, I haven't introduced myself to all of you. I'm Kinomoto Kiana." she said. "Uh, konnichiwa." Ami said. "Sorry for interupting. What were you guys talking about?" Kiana asked. "This demon app-" "Um, the geometry assignment!" Makoto said, covering Minako's mouth. "Oh. So, did any of you figure out problem 12?" Kiana asked.  
  
Luna and Artemis were at Minako's attempting to figure out why Sailor Capricorn was here. "She would not leave her constellation if it wasn't necessary." Artemis said. "Have we even heard from the Zodiac Senshi recently?" Luna inquired. "No, not since the Negaverse returned." Artemis answered. "Artemis, what was that?" Luna said, perking up. "It sounds like there's someone here!" Artemis said, and pounced to the window. "Look, there's a cat running away!" he yelled. "What are our chances that was no ordinary cat?" Luna asked.  
  
Just outside of our solar system, a dark planet had recently appeared. Inside, the demon that had appeared on Earth teleported inside. "Virgo, have you brought back Sailor Capricorn?" a voice boomed. "No, she defeated me again." Virgo answered. "What! Cancer, come forth!" the voice ordered. "Yes, my master?" a demon bowed. "You may try again to capture that Senshi, since Virgo has failed again." "As you wish." Cancer teleported away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this first chapter is so short, I promise Chapter 2, Secrets Revealed: Kiana and the Imperial Senshi, will be longer! This fic is dedicated to Digimon Emporer, Sailor Windstorm, Cardcaptor Miyako, and my friends Mimi Digi-Sincerity, Kari Digi-Light, and Yolei Digi-Purity (Sailor Senshi Sakura). 


	2. Secrets Revealed: Kiana and the Imperial...

Sailor Moon Z: Zodiac Senshi  
  
Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed: Kiana and the Imperial Senshi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but the storyline and Zodiac Senshi are mine.  
  
This fic is based on Sailor Cancer, created by Digimon Emporer  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Kiana was walking home by herself when a gray cat with the symbol of the Zodiac on her forehead ran into her path. "Comet! What are you doing out of the house?" she asked. "I was investigating the other Senshi's advisors. They know you are a Zodiac Senshi, so I was making sure they didn't know your human form either." Comet answered. "Do they know my mission?" "Not yet." "Well c'mon home, we need to work on our mission." Kiana said as they continued to walk.  
  
In Kiana's room, Comet jumped up onto the computer desk. A map of the solar system appeared on the screen. "Another one is on it's way!" Comet yelled. "How long?" Kiana asked. "Approximately 1 hour." "1 hour? And we have yet to find the Senshi of Purity!" Kiana complained. "It looks like we'll have to just ward it off for now." Comet said. "And miss another chance to rescue another Zodiac Senshi?" Let's go search, we know that the Senshi of Purity is in this city." Kiana said, as she and Comet ran off.  
  
An hour later, Setsuna and Hotaru were going to meet Haruka and Michiru at a cafe. "Setsuna, what's that?" Hotaru asked, and pointed up to the sky. "It looks like a meteor, but I wouldn't be sure after yesterday's attack. Let's go get Haruka and Michiru." Setsuna ordered, as they ran to the cafe. "Yes, we were sensing something too." Michiru said. "Look, there's that meteor!" Haruka said, as it landed outside the cafe and exploded, revealing another demon.  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
"More Senshi?" the demon yelled. "Take this!" as it attacked the Outer Senshi. "We are the Sailor Senshi of the Outer Planets, and we will not let you destroy this planet!" they said in unison. "Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" "Fools! It is not your planet I want now, it is Sailor Capricorn!" the demon said. "You will not get any Senshi! I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon introduced herself as she and the Inner Senshi arrived.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" "Pluto Deadly Scream!" "STOP!" a voice yelled. "Sailor Capricorn?" Sailor Saturn asked. Sailor Capricorn and a cat stood in front of the Senshi. "Capricorn Ice Frost!" the demon was frozen. "Don't let it escape! Use your powers to seal it in the ice!" Sailor Capricorn ordered. The Senshi joined hands around the demon. "Sailor Planet Power!" a multi-colored shield appeared around it.  
  
"Sailor Senshi, do not attack these demons! They do not want your planet." Sailor Capricorn said. "We heard, they are after you." Sailor Neptune said. "No suprise. Now where is the Senshi of Purity?" Sailor Capricorn demanded. "Why do you need this 'Senshi of Purity'?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "The power of the Senshi of Purity can heal them, and I don't mean anyone named Sailor Purity." Sailor Capricorn said, and shot the beam of light out of the jewel on her tiara again. The symbol of Cancer appeared on the demon. "If I could find the Senshi of Pur-Sailor Moon, what are you doing?" Sailor Capricorn yelled. Sailor Moon was rising in the air and glowing gold. "Sailor Moon is the Senshi of Purity!" Comet shouted.  
  
A bright light surrounded her, and when it died down, her uniform was white with gold accents. "Imperial Sailor Moon!" Luna gasped. She took out her tier, which was now a silver and gold staff.  
  
"Imperial Crystal Pure Healing!"  
  
The attack turned the demon into a Senshi with a yellow and pink uniform. "Sailor Cancer!" Comet shouted, and bounded over to the Senshi. "Where...am I?" she asked. "You don't remember what happened 5 years ago?" Sailor Capricorn wondered. "Well, let's get you out of here. Teleport Senshi!" Comet ordered as they all dissapeared, leaving some very confused Senshi.  
  
Imperial Sailor Moon went into a trance, and then detransformed. She began to fall quickly towards the ground. "Usagi!" the Senshi choursed in unison. A flash of black appeared around Usagi, and she was gone. "Look, Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Mars pointed. He lept off a roof of a building, and was holding Usagi. "Mamoru..." Usagi whispered faintly. "Sailor Senshi, get her home." he said as he handed her to Sailor Uranus and left.  
  
The next day, the Inner Senshi arranged a meeting at Rei's temple. "So Luna, Artemis, what all do we know about this enemy and these 2 Senshi?" Minako asked. "Well, we know that these 'demons' must be Sailor Senshi. Sailor Capricorn must have known this, and came here to find someone to heal them. That someone turned out to be Usagi." Artemis explained. "So now we can't stay out of her mission - she needs Imperial Sailor Moon." Rei pointed out. "Ami, what do you have on Imperial Sailor Moon?" Luna inquired. "I found that she is truely the final form of Sailor Moon, also known as Neo Queen Serenity." Ami said. "But I don't know how to henshin into Imperial Sailor Moon again." Usagi said. "I bet you'll be able to when you need to. Now who wants some of my riceballs?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Are you alright now Chiharu?" Comet asked in Kiana's room. "I guess so, but how are we going to find the other Senshi?" she asked. "We'll have to wait, and kep an eye on the Earth's Sailor Senshi. We need their powers, but we don't need them messing around in our business." Comet suggested. "It's too bad we don't know their human identies, we could keep an eye on them better." Kiana said as she walked into the room with a snack. "Tomorrow, Chiharu will enroll in your school. I have determined some of the Senshi are in the school, so you two must keep your distance so you don't cause any unwanted suspicions." Comet advised.  
  
"Libra, come forth!" the voice boomed back on the dark planet. "Yes, master?" Libra bowed. "We have lost Cancer. Now you must not only bring her back along with Sailor Capricorn, you must avoid these Sailor Senshi of Earth who turned Cancer against us. Now leave!" the voice yelled as Libra teleported away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Sorry this one took me so long to write. I write when the muses move me, and the muses tend to be laying on the couch watching MTV. Chapter 3, The Imperial Soldier of Love and Beauty! Minako's Beautiful Golden Kiss! will be ready soon, as soon as TRL goes off. ^_^; Arigato to Sailor Windstorm, gotomon1, & 2Dizzy for reviewing, and Sailor Senshi Sakura for all of her help with developing the Zodiac Senshi. Ja ne! ^_^ 


	3. The Imperial Soldier of Love and Beauty!...

Sailor Moon Z: Zodiac Senshi  
  
Chapter 3: The Imperial Soldier of Love and Beauty! Minako's Beautiful Golden Kiss!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, obviously. But I do own the Zodiac Senshi, and the storyline.  
  
This fic is based on Sailor Cancer, created by Digimon Emporer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
"Wait guys, I'm coming!" Usagi yelled, as she ran after her friends while they chose a spot to eat lunch. "We'll be over by this tree!" Minako yelled, so Usagi could slow down. "Why don't you guys ever wait for MEEEEE!" she yelled as she tripped, and the other girls sweatdropped. "Watch it! That was my lunch!" a girl yelled. "Gomen nasai, uh, who are you?" Usagi asked as she stood up. "I'm Chiharu, and you squashed my food!" Chiharu complained. "It's not my fault you put it there!" Usagi yelled. "Well you should have been watching where you were going!" Chiharu retalliated. "Whoa, back Usagi, bad dog." Makoto said as she pulled her away.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Usagi asked. "Because we didn't want the new transfer student to get a bad idea of this school - you're not the person for good first impressions." Ami explained. "Aw, fine. Hold it Makoto, are those cookies?" Usagi asked, suddenly out of her bad mood. "Check the new girl out. What an icy stare." Minako commented. "She looks like she's looking for someone. Wait, she's stoppping at that guy over there." Makoto pointed. "Don't tell me she thinks he's cute, no girl would..." "Would think he's soooooo dreamy...." Minako sighed, interupting Ami. "Well, she's not looking at him anymore. I guess he's all yours. He does seem to remind me of my old boyfriend." Makoto said. "What guy doesn't?" Usagi asked.  
  
Minako walked over to the guy, who was drawing in a sketchbook. "Oh, konnichiwa! What are you drawing?" she asked. "Oh, nothing." he replied, closing the book. "Wasn't that Sailor V?" Minako asked. "Even though she's not real, she's pretty cute anyway." he said. "I wouldn't call her not real." Minako said. "My name is Aino Minako. What's yours?" she asked. "Oh, I'm Yasuda Toshio. Hey, aren't you in my chem class?" Toshio asked. "Oh yeah! I am!" Minako said as the bell rang. "Well, ja ne, Minako, see you in chem!" he said as he left.  
  
"Wasn't he dreamy?" Minako asked the other girls on the way to Rei's. "Yeah, if you like total freaks." Usagi said. "I resent that." Minako said, folding her arms. "We beter hurry up so we have more time to study!" Ami reminded them. "Is that all you ever think about?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Has anyone checked the moniter lately?" Kiana asked as she walked into the living room, where the computer was relocated. "I'll check. Hey Comet, I'm assuming that this little red flashing light is bad." Chiharu said. "Another demon! Transform!" Comet ordered.  
  
"Capricorn Star Power ,make-up!"  
  
"Cancer Star Power, make-up!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Hey Rei, did you figure out that biology problem I couldn't solve? Hey Rei...Rei..."Usagi said as she waved her hand in front of Rei. "Hold on." Rei said as she ran outside the temple. "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou taisan!" Rei shouted, & threw an anti-evil sign out towards a bush, and a demon appeared.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, make-up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, make-up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, make-up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power, make-up!"  
  
"Moon Eternal make-up!"  
  
"For love and justice, I'm the pretty soldier Sailor Moon. In place of the moon, I'll punish you!" "And we are the Sailor Senshi! We will not let you destroy this planet!" "I can see there are no Zodiac Senshi here. I'll be leaving now." the demon said as it teleported away. "Split up and search!" Sailor Jupiter ordered.  
  
Sailor Venus found herself running towards Juuban High School. She peered into the nearest window, and saw the Art Club was meeting. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Toshio. Just then, the demon broke through the wall. "Where are the Zodiac Senshi?" she yelled as she began attacking the club members. Sailor Venus whipped out her communicator. "I found the demon, she's at our school!" she said, and looked up just to see the demon attack Toshio.  
  
"Sailor V Kick! Stop right there!" Sailor V said as she broke the window. She had transformed into Sailor V when the demon attacked Toshio. "Sailor V..." Toshio said in amazement as the demon let go of his throat. "Cresent Shower!" Sailor V attacked, but the demon dodged it."Sailor V!" the other Senshi yelled as they arrived. "Back off Sailor V!" two more voices shouted.  
  
"Cancer Sea Crest!"  
  
"Capricorn Ice Frost!"  
  
"You'll have to be faster than that to hit me!" the demon said as it dodged the attacks, which instead were now aimed towards Toshio. "Toshio!" Sailor V said weakly as she took the attacks for him. "Sailor V, you saved me!" Toshio said as he picked her up, and a white light surrounded her. When it died down, she was in a white uniform with silver accents. "She's an Imperial Senshi too?" Sailor Capricorn gasped. "I will...punish you for....what you did...to these innocent students!" Imperial Sailor Venus said as she struggled to stand up. She felt someone help her up, and turned around to see Toshio. She winked at him, and the sign of Venus glowed on her forehead as it replaced her tiara.  
  
"Venus Beautiful Golden Kiss!"  
  
Her attack was fast enough to stall the demon. Sailor Capricorn did the thing with her tiara again, and the sign of Libra appeared on the demon's head. "Sailor Moon, hold out your brooch." Sailor Cancer instucted as the jewel on her tiara lit up, and the beam of yellow light upgraded her brooch.  
  
"Imperial Moon Crystal Power, make-up!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon had transformed into Imperial Sailor Moon again. She pulled out her Imperial Moon Wand, and healed the demon. "Imperial Crystal Healing!" the demon turned into a Senshi with a light green uniform and yellow accents. "It's Sailor Libra!" Sailor Cancer said as she and Sailor Capricorn ran over to her. "Sailor Senshi, when the Zodiac Senshi that shares your sign is healed, she can upgrade your pen." Comet said as the three Senshi joined hands and teleported away.  
  
"Sailor V, now I know you are real, just like Minako sa..." Toshio was cut off as Sailor Venus kissed him. "Thank you for your help!"she said as she and the other Senshi dissapeared into the sunset. "Good-bye, Minako..." Toshio whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
That one was hard to write...up next, Chapter 4, Two More Imperial Senshi, the Pretty Suited Warriors of Saturn and Pluto! 


	4. Two More Imperial Senshi, the Pretty Sui...

Sailor Moon Z: Zodiac Senshi  
  
Chapter 4: Two More Imperial Senshi, the Pretty Suited Warriors of Saturn and Pluto!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, obviously. But I do own the Zodiac Senshi, and the storyline. This fic is based on Sailor Cancer, created by Digimon Emporer. Author's Note: This first part is a weak attempt to bring Chibi Usa into the story, as requested by my little sister. If anyone really wants her in here, I'll put her in more than this, but personally, I don't like her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Sailor Pluto had returned to the Gate of Time, temporarily. She was determined to figure out why the Zodiac Senshi were here, and she remembered what Sailor Capricorn had said about what happened a year ago. She knew she could count on her favorite little time-traveler to help.  
  
"Small Lady, we just recieved a message from Sailor Pluto. She needs your help, and you should report to the Gate." Diana said. "Okay, as long as you come with Diana. Moon Prism Power, make-up!" (a/n: She needs Usagi to transform to Super Sailor Chibi Moon, so she's just Sailor Chibi Moon for now.)  
  
"Sailor Pluto!" Sailor Chibi Moon greeted Sailor Pluto as she hugged her. "Sailor Chibi Moon, I need you to do something for me." "Okay, sure." "I'm going to send back in time again, but this time to the time the Negaverse and Sailor Moon reappeared. Something was going on in the 12 constellations of the Zodiac, and Luna is lending you the Luna Pen so you can go and see what's up there." Sailor Pluto said as she handed her the Luna Pen. "Contact me if you are in danger, and I will bring you back, or when you believe you have completed your mission. Good luck Small Lady." Sailor Pluto instructed as she opened the Gate of Time and Sailor Chibi Moon ran through.  
  
"Diana, where are we?" "This is one of the stars in the constellation of Capricorn." "It looks kinda like what my mother said the Moon Kingdom looked like in the Silver Millenium." "As it should. The Negaverse didn't affect the Constellations of the Zodiac, but they didn't attack the entire universe anyway." "Look, that must be the palace Diana!" Sailor Chibi Moon said as she pointed out a palace a few yards away. "Since most Senshi are the princesses of their planets or stars, I bet the Princess here is the Sailor Senshi. You know what to do."  
  
"Moon Power...disguise me as a servant of the Princess!"  
  
"Wow, this thing works!" "Yes, and you better sneak into that palace, so you're not caught on the street looking like this." "Okay, I see some other servants over there. I'll just go in and find the Princess' quarters."  
  
"Look, there's the Princess!" "Diana, get back in my pocket!" Chibi Usa ordered as she ducked behind a pillar. "Princess, an unknown dark force was detected outside of Aries. I suggest we try to figure out what it is. Remember, a danger to one Constellation is a danger to all the rest." a gray cat advised the dark-haired princess. "Yes Comet, and make sure all the other Constellations are warne-" "Princess, Aries is being attacked!" an advisor said as he ran up to her. "Quick, send reenforcements, and get my ship ready. It's time to fight." she said as she went down to the bay.  
  
"We need to sneek on that ship, or we'll never know what's going on!" "Chill Diana, I sneek into Mom's stash of sweets all the time, I can do it." Chibi Usa smiled as she followed the princess.  
  
"Moon power...transform me into a military advisor!"  
  
"That's not too bad, just put your hair back into your hat, and maybe we can pass by." Diana said as she was once again stuffed into Chibi Usa's pocket. "Yeah, pass by as a very short advisor." Chibi Usa laughed.  
  
Setsuna returned to Tokyo to tell the others of Chibi Usa's mission. She was concerned another demon would appear before Chibi Usa was done. "So how will that help us if we know why they're here? The Senshi will still be demons." Haruna pointed out. "We might be able to better assist them." Setsuna answered as ahe set her tea cup down. "I don't see why we should but in - it's still Sailor Capricorn's mission." Michiru said. "She obviously needs our assistance." Setsuna responded. "At least we didn't but into it like the Inner Senshi, but she proved she needs our help." Hotaru pointed out, siding with Setsuna. "Okay, we'll only help if the Inner Senshi don't reach the demon first." Haruna finally agreed.  
  
"Minako, go pick up your phone!" Artemis yelled as he hid under a pillow to block the noise. "Sorry, I was just thinking about.." "Toshio. Yes, I know. Now go get that darn phone!" Artemis yelled. "Okay. Hello? Oh, hi Toshio!" Minako answered the phone as Artemis sweatdropped. "Yeah, I heard about the art room. So you're meeting in the old bio room now. Tomorow? At seven? Okay, I'll meet you there. Bye!" Minako hung up the phone. "He actually asked her on a date? He must not be right in the head." "Artemis!"  
  
"Atsuko, did you see anything suspicious at school today?" Comet asked. "I looked for that girl that you said the boy I attacked said was named Minako, but I didn't see her. Maybe she's not Sailor Venus." Atsuko said. "Well, you know what to do when you find Sailor Venus. You'll probably find her when another demon arrives." Comet said. "Speaking of that, we better go!" Kiana said, checking the moniter.  
  
"Capricorn Star Power, make-up!"  
  
"Cancer Star Power, make-up!"  
  
"Libra Star Power, make-up!"  
  
"Let me go get some more tea." Michiru said as she stood up and grabbed the tray. She tranced out, and dropped it. "Michiru, what's wrong?" Hotaru asked. "It's outside." she said as she pulled out her pen.  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power, make-up!"  
  
"Wait for us!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power, make-up!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power, make-up!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power, make-up!"  
  
Sailor Neptune rushed outside to see a demon trying to break into the house. "I knew I felt a Sailor Senshi's presence here. Now hand over the 3 Zodiac Senshi!" it ordered. "Never! Invited by a new age, I am the elegant Sailor Neptune! Submarine Reflection!" she attacked, pulling out her Aqua Mirror.  
  
"Libra Soul Judgement!"  
  
"Cancer Sea Crest!"  
  
"Capricorn Ice Frost!"  
  
"What are you three doing here?" Sailor Saturn asked as she, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Pluto ran outside. "It's still none of your business, so keep out! Libra Soul Judgement!" Sailor Libra attacked the Outer Senshi, hitting Sailor Pluto. "What was that for?" Sailor Saturn demanded. "Look at her!" Sailor Cancer pointing to Sailor Pluto. She had transformed into an Imperial Senshi, with a white uniform and silver accents. "Sailor Saturn, hold out your transformation pen." Sailor Capricorn said, and Sailor Saturn obeyed. She shot the beam of light out from her tiara again, upgrading her pen.  
  
"Saturn Imperial Power, make-up!"  
  
Sailor Saturn was now an Imperial Senshi as well.  
  
"Saturn Dark Destruction!"  
  
"Pluto Time Bomb!"  
  
The attacks stunned the demon, giving the Inner Senshi enough time to arrive. "Sailor Venus, hold out your transformation pen!" Sailor Libra instructed, as Sailor Venus did so. She shot out a light green beam of light out from the jewel on her tiara, and upgraded the pen.  
  
"Venus Imperial Power, make-up!"  
  
The demon started to attack the Outer Senshi again. "Venus Beautiful Golden Kiss!" once again it was stunned, and Sailor Capricorn determined it was Sailor Scorpio. "Imperial Cystal Pure Healing!" the demon turned into a Senshi with an orange uniform with dark green accents. "That must be Sailor Scorpio." Sailor Mercury said as the 4 Zodiac Senshi teleported away.  
  
"Scorpio failed too? Virgo, I want you to try again!" the voice demanded. "Yes master." Virgo bowed, and teleported away.  
  
"Geez, they must have prety bad security if we snuck by." Chibi Usa whispered en route to Aries. "Just watch what happens, and if we're in any sort of danger, contact Sailor Pluto. I think we'll be arriving soon." Diana said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Pretty boring chapter, ne? I'm low on ideas today. Watch for Chapter 5, Danger Brewing in the Past and Present: Can Imperial Sailor Mercury Save the Day?, and arigato, arigato, arigato for that wonderful review gotomon1!!! ^_^ Ja ne! 


	5. Danger Brewing in the Past and Present: ...

Sailor Moon Z: Zodiac Senshi  
  
Chapter 5: Danger Brewing in the Past and Present: Can Imperial Sailor Mercury Save the Day?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but the Zodiac Senshi & storyline are mine. The song, "It's Gonna Be Love", is by Mandy Moore.  
  
This fic is based on Sailor Cancer, created by Digimon Emporer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi Usa and Diana snuck off the ship the same way they had snuck onboard. They watched in awe as the Princess of Capricorn and her cat advisor met with the 11 other princesses of the Zodiac Constellations. "Our militaries can't hurt their ship. You girls will have to fight." Comet said.  
  
"Capricorn Star Power, make-up!"  
  
"Cancer Star Power, make-up!"  
  
"Virgo Star Power, make-up!"  
  
"Aries Star Power, make-up!"  
  
"Sagittarius Star Power, make-up!"  
  
"Libra Star Power, make-up!"  
  
"Aquarius Star Power, make-up!"  
  
"Pisces Star Power, make-up!"  
  
"Scorpio Star Power, make-up!"  
  
"Leo Star Power, make-up!"  
  
"Gemini Star Power, make-up!"  
  
"Taurus Star Power, make-up!"  
  
"See, I knew they were the Senshi!" Diana whispered as the Zodiac Senshi joined hands. "Sailor Teleport!" they said, attempting to get onto the ship. As they began to fade away, a beam of black energy came down from the ship, and hit Sailor Aries. She screamed in pain as she was engulfed by the dark energy. It dissapeared, and a demon was were Sailor Aries once stood. "This must be the demons that are attacking the Senshi." Chibi Usa whispered. The demon of Aries started attacking her own constellation, as the other Senshi were turned into demons.  
  
"Look, there are only 2 left!" Diana said as Sailor Aquarius was turned into a demon, leaving only Sailor Capricorn. Suddenly, one of the demons destroyed the tree that Chibi Usa and Diana were hiding behind, revealing them."Sailor Puu!" she screamed as it prepared to attack her.  
  
The next day at Juuban High School Ami anxiously hurried in. "Where's the fire Ami?" Makoto asked as Ami arrived, unusually late. "Everything went wrong this morning, just becuase I wanted to be here early and see the test scores!" she yelled as she rushed by Makoto to see the results. A small crowd had formed around the list, but she broke her way through to the front. She read up from the bottom, (Usagi) and noticed a tie at first place. The name next to hers was....Ryo Urawa!  
  
Ami had a slight smile when she walked into class. As the teacher called roll, she waited for his name. "Ryo Urawa?" "Present." he called and saw Ami turn around and smile at him. How she had waited to see him again! "Aw look, Ami-chan's boyfriend is back!" Usagi whispered teasingly. "He is not my boyfriend."Ami replied. "Right..." Usagi giggled.  
  
"Look at those two, don't they just look meant for each other?" Atsuko asked the other Zodiac Senshi during lunch. She had spyed Ami & Urawa eating lunch together. "I sense a strong power from both of them." the newest girl said. "Well we haven't felt anything Masami." Chiharu replied. "Maybe it's just the power of romance." Kiana sighed, & Chiharu sweatdropped.  
  
As Chibi Usa was teleported away, Sailor Capricorn was left alone with 11 demons and an unknown evil force. "Comet! What do I do!" she yeled as she barely dodged the beams of black energy aimed at her. "Try to attack them!" he advised. "But they're my friends!" she noticed the grim look on Comet's face, & got ready to attack the nearset demon, Gemini. "Capricorn Ice Frost!" the attack froze Gemini, but Virgo & Pisces broke the demon out. "Back to the ship!" Comet cried.  
  
"Initiating launch sequence! But where to? All of the constellations have similar reports of dark ships attacking?" Sailor Capricorn asked. As the ship began to rise, it suddenly jolted. "Look, the other shp is attacking! But it damaged all of our weapons!" Comet ran a status check. They noticed a huge laser cannon aimed at their ship. "Nooooo!" they cried as it began to shoot...  
  
"Ami-chan, I have to tell you the real reason I'm back." Urwa admitted after school at the park, where they had both just bought a scoop of ice cream from a venador. "Did your father get transfered again?" Ami asked. "Partly. It's because I felt you were in danger." he said. "I thought you lost those powers since they were from being a nijizuishou youma." "Partly. Maybe I really do have some of it still." "Maybe it's because the Sailor Senshi are against another enemy." "I know you have defeated serveral, even Chaos, but this is another part of Chaos, that might have not made it self known to you if that one Zodiac Senshi hadn't taken refuge here." "How did you know all of that Urawa-chan?" Ami asked.  
  
"I still know what the Senshi have been doing, perhaps my relationship with you has kept that in tact. Please listen to me Ami-chan, I feel that you are in danger. This is serious." he warned her. "I promise on Senshi's honor to keep that in mind." Ami swore as her communicator began to beep. "What's the problem Rei?" she asked. "We caught 4 suspicious figures near the park. It could be those Senshi after another de-" Rei was cut off by the sound of the communicator as it hit the ground. The demon was right behind Urwa-chan!  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, make-up!"  
  
"A Senshi? Aw, do I have your little boyfriend? I'll give him back if you tell me where the Zodiac Senshi are." the demon sneered. "Never! I am Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in some water and repent!" "Too late for repentance." it taunted as it began to attack Urawa. "Ami-chan! Save yourself & the other Senshi! I'll be alright..." he said as he fell weakly to the ground. "URAWA!!!" she began to cry. As her first tear hit the ground, (much like her Shine Aqua Illusion attack) she bean to glow, and when the aura around her died down, she too was an Imperial Senshi.  
  
"You cannot be forgiven for the things that you have done, repentence isn't enough! Mercury Ice Shards!" The attack stunned the demon for enough time for all the Senshi, including the Zodiac Senshi to arrive.  
  
"Scorpio Poison Sting!"  
  
"Libra Soul Judgement!"  
  
"Cancer Sea Crest!"  
  
"Capricorn Ice Frost!"  
  
Sailor Scorpio upgraded Sailor Pluto's pen, and she, Sailor Saturn, & Sailor Venus joined in.  
  
"Pluto Time Bomb!"  
  
"Saturn Dark Destruction!"  
  
"Venus Beautiful Golden Kiss!"  
  
"Imperial Crystal Pure Healing!"  
  
Sailor Moon's attack returned the demon to a Sailor Senshi with an uniform resembling a reversed Sailor Mercury's. "It's Sailor Virgo!" Sailor Scorpio cried happily as they teleported away. "Ami-chan?" a faint voice called.  
  
"Urawa! Imperial Sailor Mecury replied, & rushed to him. "Will you be alright?" she asked, helping him stand up. As if just the right moment, their lips met. "Kawaii..." the Inner Senshi choursed quietly.  
  
brIt's gonna be me baby brIt's gonna be good baby brTime I have been patient for so long brHow can I pretend to be so strong? brWho can I choose baby? brFeeling its true baby brIf I'm asking you to hold me tight brthen it's gonna be all night brIt's gonna be Love brIt's gonna be great brIt's gonna be more then I can take brIt's gonna be free brIt's gonna be real brIt's gonna change everything I feel brIt's gonna be sad brIt's gonna be true brIt's gonna be me baby brIt's gonna be you baby brIt's gonna be...Its gonna be Love brTime can not rest our love to be fool brHow can you pretend to be so cruel? brMaybe it's me baby brMaybe it's you baby brMaybe it's everything we've been dreaming of brWe waited long enough brIts gonna be Love brIt's gonna be great brIt's gonna be more then I can take brIt's gonna be free brIt's gonna be real brIt's gonna change everything I feel brIt's gonna be sad brIt's gonna be true brIt's gonna be your the one to do brIt's gonna be me baby brIt's gonna be you baby brThe sooner you let to heart it together brThe sooner you know this love is forever brIt's gonna be love brLove needs time now or never brIts gonna be love brYou really got to believe brIt's gonna be strong enough brIts gonna be Love brIt's gonna be great brIt's gonna be more then I can take brIt's gonna be free brIt's gonna be real brIt's gonna change everything I feel brIt's gonna be sad brIt's gonna be true brIt's gonna be your the one to do brIt's gonna be hard brIt's gonna be stuff brIt's gonna be more then just enough brIt's gonna be LOVE brIt's gonna be Love brIt's gonna be sad brIt's gonna be true brIt's gonna be me baby brIt's gonna be you baby brIt's gonna be me baby brIt's gonna be you brIt's gonna be real brIt's gonna be love/i  
  
"There won't be a good-bye this time, will there?" "Never, Ami-chan."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So...*sobs*...so beautiful! I wish! I can't write that well! Up next, Chapter 6, Imperial Flames: The Onset of Imperial Sailor Mars! Ja ne! ^_~ 


	6. Imperial Flames: The Onset of Imperial S...

Sailor Moon Z: Zodiac Senshi  
  
Chapter 6: Imperial Flames: The Onset of Imperial Sailor Mars  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but the Zodiac Senshi & storyline are mine.This fic is based on Sailor Cancer, created by Digimon Emporer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"Sailor Puu!" Chibi Usa ran up and hugged Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto was able to teleport her back to safety in the nick of time. She reported all that she saw, and Sailor Pluto promised to relay the information to the rest of the Senshi. "Please get me if Sailor Moon needs more help! Bye Sailor Puu!" Chibi Usa waved as she returned to the 30th century, and Sailor Pluto to the 20th.  
  
The 7 remaining demons gathered in their master's chamber. "Master Carnelian will not be pleased." they whispered amongst themselves as Carnelian entered. "Silence fools! Virgo, as you may have learned, has failed, like Cancer, Libra, and Scorpio. Sailor Capricorn has enlisted the help of Earth's Senshi, so now you must not only bring back the others, you must keep the Earth's Senshi at bay. We need some more firepower. Aries, are you up for the job?" Carnelian sneered. "Yes Master Carnelian, you will not be dissapointed." the demon Aries smirked, and teleported away.  
  
Rei changed out of her school uniform and into her priestess robes. She had decided to do a fire reading, hoping that maybe it would give her some clue to when the next demon would arrive. As soon as she opened her door, her grandfather was waiting outside of it. "Rei, there are some girls here to buy charms!" he informed her. "I'll go help them." Rei said, a little flustered.  
  
5 girls stood outside the temple looking at the charms. "Look Seki, here's a good luck charm!" Masami dangled a charm in Seki's face. "Or how bout a love charm Chiharu, you could use this." Kiana giggled. "Excuse me, how much is this good luck charm for my friend here?" Atsuko asked Rei with a slight giggle. Rei felt that there was something strange about these girls they paid for several charms.  
  
Makoto sighed as she leaned over the balcony over the mall food court. Usagi, Minako, and Ami all had boyfriends to come to the mall with, and she was all alone. Rei was lucky she didn't have to worry about it because of her temple work, but that left Makoto plenty of time to wonder. She was also trying to make sense of what Setsuna had told the girls yesterday. How did Sailor Capricorn get here, and what was her human identity? And the fact that the day after they defeated another demon, a new student arrived. Was there some connection?  
  
Rei finally sat down to do her fire reading. She saw a vision about another demon at the temple, and those strange girls who had bought charms earlier where their, but they didn't do anything. Eventually because she was the only Senshi there, it weakened her to the point where she couldn't fight anymore, and the girls just giggled. She snapped out of her vision due to her door opening, as her grandfather announced it was dinnertime.  
  
The 5 girls returned to Kiana's place after grabbing a quick meal on the way home from the temple. "So Kiana, you never finished telling me how you ended up here on Earth." Seki pointed out. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you. After the laser hit my ship, it tossed it out into pretty much the middle of nowhere in space. Comet and I used the last of the navigational system to see what happened to the Constellations, and when we found out that they were destroyed, we realized we were stuck with barely eough power to get anywhere. Then I felt a strong power from this planet. It seemed to help what was left of the ship in arriving here, and I can only assume that my presence here was what drew the demons here." Kiana explained. "That's really strange. The last thing I remember was Aries getting attacked, and then I was in the middle of the park." Seki told her side.  
  
"So do you think Aries will fail?" the demon of Gemini asked the others. "It wouldn't be a suprise. But our numbers are slowly dwindling. Master Carnelian's plan can only work if we are all together." the demon of Aquarius reminded the others. "Don't worry, Master Carnelian will come through." the demon of Pisces confidently boasted.  
  
Rei put her pajamas on and prepeared to get into bed. The vision kept replaying itself in her head. Those girls had some connection to the demons, but how? Just then, she heard a strange noise outside the temple. She rushed outside with one of her anti-evil signs on hand, but it was too late. The demon saw her, and began to attack.  
  
"Mars Crytal Power, make-up!"  
  
"I will not let your presence taint this temple! In the name of Mars, I'l punish you! Mars Flame Sniper!" the attack had no effect on the demon. "Take this Sailor Senshi!" it taunted as it shot out dark fire at her. 5 girls appeared on the roof of the temple.  
  
"Virgo Virgin Shock!"  
  
"Scorpio Poison Sting!"  
  
"Libra Soul Judgement!"  
  
"Cancer Sea Crest!"  
  
"Capricorn Ice Frost!"  
  
The attacks were not fast enough for the demon. "Mercury Ice Shards!" "Venus Beautiful Golden Kiss!" the attacks of Imperial Sailor Mercury (who had already had her pen upgraded by Sailor Virgo) and Imperial Sailor Venus were able to freeze it, but when the effects dissapeared, it started to attack Sailor Mars again. She started to glow and when the light around her dissapeared, she was an Imperial Senshi.  
  
"Scorching Imperial Flames!"  
  
"Imperial Crystal Pure Healing!"  
  
The demon turned intoa Senshi with a red and yellow fuku. "That's Sailor Aries!" Sailor Virgo recognized her as they teleported away. Imperial Mars felt a presence behind her, and turned around. "I saw the whole thing, Rei." a figure stepped out of the shadows. "Yuuichirou?!" Sailor Mars gasped, as she weakly collapsed into his arms, and detransformed. "This looks like a good time to leave them alone." Sailor Venus whispered, and the Inner Senshi turned to leave. "Sailor Jupiter, are you coming?" Sailor Moon asked as she noticed that Sailor Jupiter had stopped behind her. "I'm alright, you guys go ahead." Makoto sighed as she detranformed. 'Why haven't I become an Imperial Senshi? And why have I yet to find true love?' she wondered as she looked up into the night sky, noticing the planet Jupiter shining above  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Will Makoto get her chance to be an Imperial Senshi, or a boyfriend? How will Rei and Yuuichirou's relationship work out? And what exactly is Carnelian's master plan? Find out next time in Chapter 7, The Thundering Passion of Imperial Sailor Jupiter! Arigato for the review, and please continue to R&R! Ja ne! ^_~ 


	7. The Thundering Passion of Imperial Sailo...

Sailor Moon Z: Zodiac Senshi  
  
Chapter 7: The Thundering Passion of Imperial Sailor Jupiter  
  
I can't remember the Japanese name for Ken, Makoto's old boyfriend, so I'm using the dub's name for now.  
  
Note: If the words are in quotation marks like this: 'Sailor Moon', it means the character is thinking.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but the Zodiac Senshi and the storyline are mine.  
  
This fic is based on Sailor Cancer, created by Digimon Emporer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aries has failed! We have lost another ally!" Carnelian bellowed. "Master, I have noticed that one of the Earth's Sailor Senshi, Sailor Jupiter is weakening. Maybe we can get her to betray the Zodiac Senshi's human identities." the demon of Taurus suggested. "Very well then. Sagittarius, that is your task. Now go!" Carnelian shouted angrily as the demon a Sagittarius teleported away.  
  
"So was another new student today? Rei asked at the Inner Senshi's meeting. "Yes, a girl named Hisa." Ami replied. "That sound pretty suspicious, considering Sailor Aries was healed 2 days ago." Rei said as she sipped her tea. "Speaking of 2 days ago, Rei, would you and Yuuichirou like to join Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Urawa, Toshio and me at the theater tomorrow? We're gonna go see a movie." Minako offered. "As long as Yuuichirou pays." Rei joked. Everyone was laughing, except Makoto. She noticed the invitation didn't include her. Luna gave her a sympathetic look, but quickly turned around. "What was it Luna?" Artemis asked. "I'm not sure, but I feel like there was something out there spying on us." she said.  
  
Comet quickly ran down the steps of the temple, and was met by Masami, Seki, and Hisa. "Did you learn anything from those cats?" Hisa asked as Masami picked him up. "I could barely make out what they were saying, and I know their were others in the room, but I couldn't hear them at all." Comet disclosed. "So then why did you leave so quickly?" Seki asked. "I felt a dark force doing what I was. I didn't want to stick around and see what it was." Comet said. "You big chicken! Well, let's get on home then." Hisa said as they started to walk down the rest of the steps.  
  
Makoto had lied to the Senshi, and told them she had other plans, and had left the meeting early. All they talked about was boyfriends anyway. She felt a chill down her spine, and quickly turned around. She saw nothing, and continued to walk. She felt the icy sensation again, but she just ignored it. She hand was clasped over her mouth as she was pulled back into the brushes. "Let go!" she screamed as she used her martial arts expertise on her attacker, but she was easily stopped. 'This is no ordinary attacker!' she thought.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, make-up!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Relax, your puny attack can't harm me. What it have for you is an offer." the demon said. "What could you possibly give me?" Sailor Jupiter scoffed, letting her guard down. "You want to be an Imperial Senshi, right? Like the others. You'd even like to find love, like the others." the demon said. "How did you know?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "We've been watching you Senshi. All you have to do is tell me the human identites of the Zodiac Senshi, and both of those things will be given to you." offered the demon. "But I honestly don't know them." "Well as soon as you find them, meet me back here. I'll let you have a little something in advance, as a token of our agreement." the demon said as it ushered the detranforming Makoto away.  
  
Another demon appeared beisde the first one. "Did she agree, Sagittarius?" the demon inquired. "Yes Taurus, you can go back to Master Carnelian now." Sagittarius said, quite annoyed. "Don't worry, if you fail. Aquarius and Pisces have already been chosen to be next." Taurus smirked. "Just go back and report to Carnelian now! Your job here is done!" Sagittarius shouted. "As you wish." Taurus teleported away with a smirk. "Darnit, Taurus is going to ruin my whole assignment." Sagittarius mutterd.  
  
"Look, my communicator!" Seki pointed as her communicator, much like the Senshi's first season communicator went off. Chiharu appeared on the screen. "Seki, Hisa, Masami, we're detecting a very stong force near you guys. "Scratch that, it just shrunk." Atsuko butted in. "Anyway, be on your guard. Contact us if you need help." Kiana said, shutting off their end of the communicator. "At least they're actually doing their work." Comet said. "Hey!" the 3 girls shouted back.  
  
Makoto had noticed the 3 girls walking home. 'Pretty suspicious..." she thought, but someone running up to her interrupted her thoughts. "Makoto!" he shouted. "K-Ken?" she stuttered, suprised. "Makoto! I can't believe it's you!" he smiled. "Wow. I can't believe it's you either." she said, still in shock. "Would you like to meet me later at the mall?" he asked. "Sure, definately!" she smiled. "Ok, see you at eight!" he said as he left. 'Wow...that demon really is going to keep our promise." Makoto blushed, and hurried home to get ready.  
  
"I wonder why Makoto was in such a rush earlier." Usagi said as she, Minako, and Ami walked home. "She seemed a little left out if you ask me." Ami responded. "Maybe it's because we've all gotten boyfriends lately." Minako suggested. "And what about all of the new girls that are suddenly 'tranfering' to Juuban High in the last few weeks?" Ami pointed out. "It all started when Kiana came last month. Then those demons and Sailor Capricorn started to appear." Minako pointed out. "Perhaps we can catch them around when there's a demon nearby if the Zodiac Senshi don't appear first." Ami suggested. "They tend to be pretty quick. Maybe they can track them." Minako said as Usagi ignored the conversation. 'I thought everything would be back to normal after the defeat of Chaos. I guess you can never really get rid of evil.' she thought.  
  
It was 8:10, and Makoto was still waiting in the mall's food court. She hadn't been able to keep up with her end of the bargain, but she was hoping the demon would still allow Ken to come anyway. She had kept an eye out, but she saw no one suspicious. Did the demon think she actually knew who they were? "Ken! Over here!" she waved as he entered. "Makoto, can you tell me something?" he asked. "Well, ok." she said, a litle confused. "Can you tell me who the Zodiac Senshi are?" he asked. "Ken, how do you know about them?" she gasped. Suddenly, Ken started to dissapear, like a holographic image. "Ken!" she shouted, and tried to knock him out of the way, but he started to dissapear faster. "There's more than that were that came from. Even the real thing." the demon laughed as it materialized near Makoto. "Now who are the Zodiac Senshi?" it asked, drawing nearer. "I honestly don't know!" Makoto shouted. "I gave you a chance, now I'll force it out!" the demon started to attack Makoto.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, make-up!  
  
Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
"Don't you remember? Your attacks can't hurt me!" the demon reminded her.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
"I don't care! You must be stopped!" Sailor Jupiter persisted.  
  
"Aries Raging Fire!"  
  
"Virgo Virgin Shock!"  
  
"Scorpio Poison Sting!"  
  
"Darn you! Come back and fight for the right cause!" the demon said in pain. "Sailor Virgo, check who it is!" Comet ordered. Sailor Virgo shot a beam of light blue light out of her tiara, and revealed that the demon was Sailor Sagittarius. As the 3 Zodiac Senshi distracted the demon, Makoto was able to grab her communicator. Usagi appeared on the screen. "Makoto! I thought you had other plans!" Usagi explained. "Look, just get to the mall! The Zodiac Senshi are holdong a demon off!" she said as she weakly collapsed. "Ami, contact Rei! Let's go help Sailor Jupiter!" Usagi said.  
  
Sailor Mars arrived at the scene first. "Sailor Mars, hold out your pen!" Sailor Aries instructed. She upgraded Sailor Mars' pen, and she was able to join the fight.  
  
"Mars Imperial Power, make-up!  
  
Scorching Imperial Flames!"  
  
"Let me help..." Sailor Jupiter moaned as she stood up, and collapsed again. She started to glow white, and when the aura faded away, she was in an white and silver fuku. Her tiara dissapeared, and the symbol of Jupiter appeared on her forehead during the attack.  
  
"Jupiter Striking Razor Slash!"  
  
"Imperial Crystal Pure Healing!"  
  
Imperial Sailor Moon healed Sailor Sagittarius after the sharp- edged leaves of Imperial Sailor Jupiter's attack weakened it. The Zodiac Senshi ran up to the Senshi in the mauve and pastel forest green fuku, and teleported away. "Makoto! You were great!" Minako cheered, but Sailor Jupiter couldn't help but notice one of the people who had witnessed the battle. "Ken?" she asked.  
  
"What's with the funny look, Makoto?" he asked. She blushed because he had obviously found out her little secret. Well, I'm just not sure if you're for real." she said. "I don't know if being Sailor Jupiter has fried your brain, but it's me." Ken joked. "It's a long stroy." she admitted. "Can you share it over pizza?" he asked. "As long as you want!" she smiled. 'It looks like I got what I wanted without that demon's help.' she thought.  
  
"Not even Sagitarrius can defeat these Senshi! It's time to strengthen the attack force. Aquarius, Pisces, go together, since one obviously doesn't get the job done." Carnelian complained. "Yes, Master." Aquarius and Pisces teleported away.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru woke up in the middle of the night. "What was it Michiru?" Haruka asked groggily as she walked into Michiru's room. "It was just a dream, that's all." Michiru explained. "This would be the fourth dream like that this week." Haruka informed her. "I'll be alright, you can go back to bed now." Michiru laid back down, and Haruka went back to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
What's the deal with Michiru's dreams? And will she and Haruka finally be Imperial Senshi? Find out next time in Chapter 8, The Outer Senshi Join In: Imperial Warriors of Wind and Water! Ja ne! ^_~ 


	8. The Outer Senshi Join In: Imperial Warri...

Sailor Moon Z: Zodiac Senshi  
  
Chapter 8: The Outer Senshi Join In: Imperial Warriors of Wind and Water  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but the Zodiac Senshi and the plot are mine. I have workerd so hard on this fanfic, please don't steal my original characters!  
  
This fic is based on Sailor Cancer, created by Digimon Emporer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Suzumi's awake!" Chiharu announced. "Where am I? Weren't we just on Aries?" Suzumi asked as she glanced around. "About 6 years ago. It's a looooong story." Kiana smiled.  
  
Michiru tossed and turned in her bed all night, causing Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru to come in and check on her. That morning, she was covered in sweat when she came down for breakfast. "So Michiru, what have you been dreaming about?" Hotaru asked. "Nothing, I'm fine." she replied as she grabbed a doughnut and sat down.  
  
"Hey Makato, hey Ken!" Usagi waved to the pair as they approached the theater. "We're glad you two could make it, it wouldn't have been the same." Mamoru smiled. "Look, there are several of those transfer students here." Ami pointed out. Hisa, Atsuko, and Seki were all buying tickets to the same movie the Senshi were going too. "I say we keep an eye on them." Urawa suggested.  
  
"The plan is going well, Pisces." the demon of Aquarius commented. They were outside the Outer Senshi's house, spying on Michiru. "Yes, if she's scared to fight, Sailor Uranus won't. That should cause the two Imperial Senshi to hold off too." Pisces explained. "Is it time?" Aquarius asked. "No, we need to make sure the other 5 are out of the way, and the Zodiac Senshi are near. If they're as smart as we think they are, they should detect us." Pisces said.  
  
"Something...doesn't feel right." Michiru said as she went out to the garden to meet Haruka as she practiced her violin. The sweet music was a soothing sound to Haruka's ears. "Maybe because the demons are stilll out there. Setsuna said that Makoto is an Imperial Senshi now, too." Haruka told her. "I kind of hope we're not next. I don't feel like fighting." Michiru said as she continued to play. "Is it the dreams?" Haruka asked. She turned around after she heard footsteps, but it was just Setsuna taking Hotaru shopping. "Sorry, I thought someone was here." she apologized. Michiru suddenly stopped playing. "Someone is here."  
  
Halfway through the movie, Toshio noticed the girls pulling out pocet-sized devices and began whispering. He pointed it out to Minako, who told the other Senshi. The 4 girls then got up and left in a hurry. "They're leaving!" Makoto said. "Let's follow them." Rei suggested. "Aw, but I'm not done with my popcorn!" Usagi whined. "Usagi!" Rei yelled as she got a few strange looks pulling Usagi out of the theater.  
  
"Where is the signal coming from?" Atsuko asked Chiharu, via Communicator. "It's the same place where the demon of Scorpio attacked. I think it might be where some of those Senshi live." Chiharu replied. "We'll get there, and then we'll transform, ok?" Hisa asked. The other 3 nodded, and the group of 10 continued to chase after them. "Did hear the word 'transform'?" Ami asked. "I think so, but it's still too early to tell." Makoto replied.  
  
"Where, Michiru?" Haruka asked as she stood up, clenching her fists. "I'm not sure, Haruka, but please, promise me you won't fight." Michiru said. "Why?" "Because...just, please don't." "Michiru, I have to. It's a Sailor Senshi's duty." Haruka reminded her. "Please Haru-" Michiru was cut off by a large, black figure behind Haruka. "Good-bye, Senshi!" the demon of Aquarius yelled.  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Haruka, don't!"  
  
"I had to! Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus attacked the demon. Then, another one jumped on Michiru!  
  
"Sagittarius Flaming Arrows!"  
  
"Scorpio Poison Sting!"  
  
"Cancer Sea Crest!"  
  
"Carpicorn Ice Frost!"  
  
"Aw, they beat us here!" Sailor Aries said as she and the others saw their 4 commrades. The attacks caused the demon Pisces to drop Michiru. She went into a trance...  
  
...."Haruka!"  
  
The intensity of the attack ran though Sailor Uranus' body, slowly wearing it away. "I'll miss you, Michiru." she said with her last breath.  
  
"Nooooo!"  
  
Michiru snapped out of the trance. 'I can't let the dream come true!' she thought as both demons focused their attacks on Sailor Uranus! The dream really was coming true!  
  
"Haruka!"  
  
Michiru's body was surrounded by a white light. It dissapeared, revealing Imperial Sailor Neptune! "Invited by a new age, I'm the elegant Sailor Neptune! No one hurts Sailor Uranus without going through me first!" she announced.  
  
The Inner Senshi arrived just in time to see the upgrade, and 7 of the Zodiac Senshi. "They beat us every time!" Sailor Mars complained. "Sailor Jupiter, you know what to do." Sailor Sagittarius instructed. She upgraded her pen, so she could become Imperial Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Jupiter Imperial Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Jupiter Striking Razor Slash!"  
  
"Neptune Imperial Tempest!"  
  
The attacks stunned both demons, allowing Sailor Uranus the time to escape, and when she reached Sailor Neptune, the same whitle light surrounded her. She was the final Imperial Senshi!  
  
"Uranus Imperial Earthquake!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Shards!"  
  
"Scorching Imperial Flames!"  
  
"Venus Beautiful Golden Kiss!"  
  
Setsuna and Hotaru had also returned in time for the action.  
  
"Pluto Imperial Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Saturn Imperial Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Pluto Time Bomb!"  
  
"Saturn Dark Destruction!"  
  
Imperial Sailor Moon prepeared to heal both demons.  
  
"Imperial Crystal Pure Healing!"  
  
"It didn't work!" Sailor Virgo gasped. "Yeah, because she tried to heal them both at once!" Sailor Libra concluded. "That's it! Aim your attack towards her wand, it'll give it more power!" Sailor Aries said.  
  
"Libra Soul Judgement!"  
  
"Virgo Virgin Shock!"  
  
"Aries Raging Fire!'  
  
"Thanks!" Sailor Moon smiled as she geared up to attack again. 'Please let them both be healed.' she wished as she attacked.  
  
"Imperial Crystal Pure Healing!"  
  
This time it worked! The demon of Pisces became a Senshi with a pastel aqua and pale blue fuku, and the demon of Aquarius became a Senshi with a fuku in reverse colors of Sailor Pisces. "So," Sailor Moon asked the Outer Senshi, "are you going to join us?" "I guess so. They really do need us." Sailor Uranus said. "Hey, Sailor Capr - where'd they go?" Sailor Moon turned arund. "They must have teleported away again!" Yuuichirou said. "I was going to ask them to join us, there must only be three demon left." Sailor Moon sighed. "But we still don't know who turned them into demons." Salior Pluto pointed out.  
  
"Darnit! Leo, you're next!" Carnelian bellowed. "Yes, my master." Leo bowed as it teleported away. 'If these next three fail, I'll have to have Onyx and Agate get them back! It won't work without every single one!' Carnelian thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
That only took forever, gomen nasai! School started, & all I've been writing is essays! Somehow, I don't think you want to read those! ^^ j/k! You know, unless 19th century Frensh Literature interests you. ^^ Chapter 9, The Bravehearted Protector, Tuxedo Kamen, could be a while! Ja ne! ^_~ ~Sora 


End file.
